happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear
Name: Disco Bear Gender: Male Animal: Bear Episode: 20 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 11 Deaths: 19 (16 from episodes, 3 from Smoochies) Appearance: Stayin' Alive First Death: Rink Hijinks First Victim: Petunia from Stayin' Alive Voice Actor: Peter Herrman Disco Bear is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A golden bear with an orange afro and two sideburns who likes to dance to disco music. He wears 1970s style clothing, including a yellow leisure jacket, yellow bell-bottom pants, and orange and white dancing platform shoes. He sometimes puts everyone around him into life-threatening trouble while dancing, but mistakes their movements of pain for funky dance moves. He is mostly seen either showing off or trying to impress other female characters, such as Giggles and Petunia, and sometimes kills them in the process. Like many characters, his deaths usually involve his head; the others are random. He has not yet been seen flirting with Flaky. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, he even pushes Flaky out of the way as he enters the scene, then goes off to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. In Rink Hijinks, he carelessly bumps Flaky into a floor buffer when he's trying to show off his roller skating skills. Despite his failures in wooing the ladies, he seems to be well off financially as he is seen with a private ski cabin in "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya", a fancy home (which looks like a bachelor pad decorated with the 1970s era furniture, modern art paintings, a heart-shaped bed, a hotel-like bathroom, and packs of romantic candles) in the TV series, a hot tub in Wishy Washy, a sports car in Blind Date, a hairspraying-dryer chair in Easy Comb, Easy Go and his own submarine in Sea What I Found. Disco Bear has poor eating habits, eating hot dogs, eggs, bacon and other fatty foods while moaning over fruits and vegetables, as seen in A Change of Heart and Ipso Fatso. Because of this, he's overweight, ocassionally suffers from low self-esteem, is not able to run that much, and has heart problems. Besides disco dancing, he's talented at rollerskating, downhill skiing, and throwing frisbees long distances. It's been stated in several DVD commentaries and in the HTF forum that when the internet series started, most people in the staff (except for Rhode Montijo) didn't like Disco Bear because they found him annoying. Warren Graff said that it wasn't until the TV series started that they began to like him. Disco Bear Episodes Starring Roles *Stayin' Alive *Rink Hijinks *Hello Dolly! *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Ipso Fatso *A Change of Heart *Easy Comb, Easy Go Featuring Roles *Class Act *Blind Date *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Doggone It *Sea What I Found *Who's to Flame? *Mime to Five *Chew said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! Appearance Roles *Wishy Washy *As You Wish *Double Whammy Occupations and Careers #Firefighter- Who's To Flame? #Grocer- See What Develops Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Rink Hijinks: Impaled by some of Flaky's quills. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Hello Dolly!: Head explodes (apple core) from listening to headphones at high setting (idol-induced). #Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya!: Impaled by the same nail in a wooden plank that Flaky stuck her foot in to get off the mountain. #Blind Date: The Mole bumps into the car he's in with Petunia, pushing the car off a cliff. #Ipso Fatso: Decapitated by telephone wire. #Doggone It: Intestines ripped out by Whistle. #Sea What I Found: Impaled on periscope. #Wishy Washy: Internal organs pulled out through the eye by Lumpy's plumbing tool. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in explosion. #As You Wish!: Eyes burnt out by heat, several heat rays go thru his body, and finally, crushed by giant disco ball. #Mime to Five: Walks through a glass door, impaling himself on glass shards. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Blown up by shaken-up soda can. #See What Develops: Drowns in store. #Aw, Shucks!: Head crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Double Whammy: Flippy slits his throat and stabs his chest with his knife. Then he inserts an active grenade into Disco Bear's body and closes his head, making it explode. #Halloween Smoochie Ghost: Takes a sheet of cloth and pair of scissors and turns it into a ghost Costume to Trick or Treat, but trips backwards and hits his head against the scissors which goes through his skull and out his eye sockets. #Halloween Smoochie Caveman: Goes through a costume change as a Caveman, but is quickly stepped on by a T-Rex and scraped repeatedly by a Velosoraptor. #Halloween Smoochie Thrillah: Goes through another costume change into what resembles a Micheal Jackson Thriller outfit and recives a caramel apple from what appears to be Lumpy. Unfortunatley, he bites down too hard, and ends up pulling his skull out of his head when trying to pull out the sweet. Lumpy then uses his skull for a Jack-O-Lantern. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Killed by Flippy's big bomb. (Death not shown) Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #A Change Of Heart: He eats a delicious breakfast: fried eggs, bacon, and two chicken-legs, and he fries a stick of butter in the deep fryer, and eats it, causing a heart attack. Chest cut open, old heart taken out, and whale heart put in. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: A piece of hair on his head is burnt by UV rays. The Mole cuts all of his hair off, except for his sideburns. He gets his head burned by cotton-candy machine while attempting to make a new Afro, but Nutty's blood melts the cotton candy. He buys hair tonic from Lifty and Shifty, takes it to his house, pours it in the bathtub, and dumps his head into the tub of hair tonic. His hair grows back, but hair grows on his eyes. He cuts his eyes off with a razor as he tries to remove the hair from his eyes. He slips on a bottle of hair tonic and falls to the tub of hair tonic and grows more hair. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 2 (Who's to Flame; Ipso Fatso) *Giggles - 0 *Toothy - 0 *Lumpy - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Petunia - 1 (Stayin' Alive) *Handy - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Nutty - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Sniffles - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Pop - 0 *Cub - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Flaky - 2 (Rink Hijinks; Who's to Flame (along with The Mole)) *The Mole - 0 *Russell - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Mime - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Others - 0 Trivia *He's one of the few characters known to be without a different colored belly, a tail or any marking, as well as the only one to have chest hair as seen in episodes Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, and Sea What I Found. *In the "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD, it reveals that Disco Bear was the frisbee champion of 1972 when he was a young boy. *Disco Bear's main catchphrases are "Oh yeah!" and "Oranges and Bananas.". If he gets interested in anything, he will growl like a lion due to his deep voice. *In the Episode selection of the Second Serving DVD, Disco Bear has his own brand of cereal called "Disc-O's", with the 1970s era colors on the box, and the cereal's unhealthy and it looks like Cheerios. *He also has a whole set of wardrobe, including a pair of the blue leopard pattern long-sleeved two-piece pajamas, some red and white workout clothes, a brown skiing outfit and a leopard pattern speedo. *Disco Bear is the second character to be seen naked without his clothes.(He is wearing a towel when he gets out of the shower and his genitals are censored). *Disco Bear and Splendid are the only characters who didn't appear in any of the Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends, although he appeared in a halloween-themed smoochie. *He could be so vain sometimes, like he admires his reflection, washes his hair, and using hair products. *In Ipso Fatso, Disco bear excercising by punching sides of beef in a meat locker is a reference to the movie Rocky *In his Halloween Smoochie, Disco Bear's last costume resembles Micheal Jackson's Thriller outfit. Another tie to them is that they both love music and dancing. Category:Characters